


Heat

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra knows they shouldn't be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the five sentences challenge at comment_fic. Prompt was "heat"

Debra knows, even as Mike lowers her to the bed, even as she wraps her arms around her neck and her legs around his hips, that they should not be doing this. After all, she is, for the moment, his boss and what they're doing could ruin both of their careers, to say nothing of being a distraction in the field.  

It's hard to care about that though, not when his talented hands are dancing all over her body, and Jesus, she's never going to be able to watch his fingers move over a keyboard in the same way again. It's even harder to care when she sees the way he looks at her as he moves inside her, and her breath catches in her throat as she realises this isn't just a one night stand, not for either of them. 

And when he catches her eye in the command centre, when the heat in his gaze matches the heat on her cheeks, she knows exactly where she'll be later on tonight. 


End file.
